1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener assembly adapted for pivotal engagement of adjacent components. More particularly, this invention relates to a fastener assembly adapted to engage adjacent components so that they can be pivoted with respect to one another about a pivot axis.
2. Related Art
Over the years, many fastener assemblies have been proposed, to provide rotational motion between two adjacent components. For example, threaded fasteners such as screws have been proposed to provide a pivot point or pivot axis for the rotational coupling of components.
Referring to FIG. 1 for the purpose of illustration, one version of a threaded fastener assembly is shown. Threaded fastener assembly 10 is used to couple adjacent components 12A and 12B for rotation about a pivot axis 11.
Fastener assembly 10 provides a threaded nut 14 that is press-fit into component 12A or otherwise attached to components 12A in a manner that prevents rotation of nut 14 with respect to component 12A. Fastener assembly 10 also includes a slotted, threaded screw 16 having a threaded body 18, with male threads, that extends through apertures (not shown) in adjacent components 12A and 12B for threaded engagement with the female threads in nut 14. The screw 16 is tightened with the use of a screwdriver in order to force components 12A and 12B into frictional contact with one another along their adjoining surfaces.
Fastener assembly 10 also includes a split or beveled lock washer 20 between the surface of adjacent component 12B and the head of screw 16. The washer 20 is intended to increase the frictional engagement between the male threads of body 18 of screw 16 and the female threads of nut 14, thereby resisting rotation between nut 14 and screw 16 that would cause the fastener assembly to loosen.
It has been discovered, however, that the use of threaded fastener assemblies to provide rotational motion between two adjacent components can have several disadvantages. First, such systems can be inconsistently assembled in production because the torque applied to the screw such as screw 16 can vary from one assembly to the next. Accordingly, the resistance to rotation as between components 12A and 12B can vary significantly from one assembly to the next. The quality of the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the resulting assemblies may therefore suffer.
Also, threaded fastener assemblies, especially when used for the rotational engagement of adjacent components, tend to loosen over time as the result of repeated use. Despite the intended operation of washer 20, the assembly can vary in tightness over time. Accordingly, a xe2x80x9cfloppyxe2x80x9d feel can result, and the components will not remain in a desired position after being released. In other words, the loosened assembly will not be able to resist the effect of gravity on the components and a component might rotate as the result of the movement of the assembly. Also, a loosened assembly is likely to result in variations of the axis of the threaded fastener with respect to the components and the axis can become xe2x80x9cskewed,xe2x80x9d thereby resulting in an unpredictably varying pivot axis.
Threaded fasteners can also be relatively expensive from the standpoint of labor and materials. For example, in the threaded fastener assembly 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, nut 14 must be press-fit into component 12A or otherwise connected in a preliminary operation. Washer 20 must then be assembled over the body 18 of screw 16. The screw 16 is then torqued into nut 14 to complete the assembly. The labor needed to complete assembly 10 is especially significant when many such assemblies are required for a particular product or product production line.
From the standpoint of materials, threaded fastener assembly 10 requires three components in addition to adjacent components 12A and 12B; namely, threaded fastener assembly 10 requires a nut 14, a screw 16, and a washer 20. Although each of these individual fastener components may not be expensive, the cumulative expense may be significant when many such assemblies are required. Also, the expense of inventory can also become significant.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fastener assembly that overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art. It is a further object to provide a fastener assembly that can be assembled consistently to provide a quality xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to the end user. It is another object to provide a fastener assembly that will not loosen significantly over time with repeated use. It is yet another object to provide a fastener assembly with reduced labor and component expense.
A fastener assembly is provided that is adapted to engage adjacent components for rotation with respect to one another about an axis. According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the fastener assembly includes a component defining, an aperture extending therethrough along a pivot axis as well as an adjacent component also defining an aperture extending therethrough along the pivot axis. The fastener assembly also includes a support contacting the component, wherein the support defines an aperture extending therethrough along the pivot axis in substantially concentric arrangement with the apertures of the component and the adjacent component.
The fastener assembly also includes a fastener contacting the adjacent component, and the fastener has a body extending along the pivot axis and through the apertures defined in the component, the adjacent component, and the support. An end portion of the body extends beyond the support, and the body of the fastener has a cross section sized to permit insertion through the aperture defined in the support. The end portion of the body of the fastener is deformed radially outwardly into engagement with the support upon the insertion to a cross section sized to prevent removal of the end portion through the aperture defined in the support. The fastener engages the component, the adjacent component, and the support upon the deformation with sufficient compression along the pivot axis to resist unintended rotation of the component and the adjacent component with respect to one another about the pivot axis and to permit intended rotation of the component and the adjacent component.